


Kurzsichtig

by aislingde



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem extrem harten Arbeitstag kümmert sich Bond um Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurzsichtig

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar: Antwort zu de_bingo, Prompt: Brille  
> Beta: Liz, vielen lieben Dank.

Als Q wach wurde, wusste er nicht, wo er war. Er öffnete die Augen, doch ohne Brille konnte er nur sehr verschwommen sehen. Deswegen blinzelte er, blinzelte noch einmal und sah sich um. Doch die Umrisse blieben unscharf. Er vermutete, dass er auf einem Sofa in einem Büro lag. Nichts schien bedrohlich zu sein. 

Langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder:  
 _006, der Einsatz in Beirut._  
Eigentlich sollte es eine harmlose Mission sein, doch dann wurde der Agent angeschossen.  
Frenetisch versuchte Q ihn aus der Stadt heraus zu holen, doch nichts klappte so wie es sollte. Zum einem weil Beirut eine Stadt ist, die für Qs Verständnis mittelalterliche Zustände hat. Viele Ampelschaltungen waren zeitgeschaltet und Überwachungskameras gab es nur an wenigen Orten. Auch sonst existierten dort nur wenige Netzwerke, auf die er zugreifen konnte. Zum anderen, weil auch die Gegenseite – die Iz al-Din al-Qassem Brigaden – einen verdammt guten Hacker, Q hatte ihn Z getauft, in ihren Reihen hatten, der Q immer wieder Steine in den Weg warf.

_Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Z versuchte, eine Doppelnull auszuschalten, doch bisher war er keine wirkliche Herausforderung für Q gewesen.  
In Beirut war alles anders. Z musste die Stadt in- und auswendig kennen, kannte alle Schleichwege und wusste, über welche Zugriffsmöglichkeiten Q verfügte._

_Sechsunddreißig Stunden dauerte die virtuelle Schlacht, bis 006 sicher in einem Hubschrauber saß. Sechsunddreißig Stunden, in denen Qs Finger fast unablässig über die Tastatur tanzten und er immer neue Wege suchte, um Z auszumanövrieren. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass 006 mehrfach in Feuergefechte verwickelt und erneut von einer Kugel getroffen worden war._

_Nur als er 006 für zwei Stunden in einem Bordell untergebracht hatte, wo dessen Wunden notdürftig versorgt wurden, hatte Q Zeit gehabt, etwas zu essen und seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern.  
Doch bereits nach einer halben Stunde beugte er sich wieder über die Tastatur, um für Z eine falsche Fährte zu legen, die 006 eine Atempause verschaffen würde._

_Als 006 endlich in dem verdammten Hubschrauber saß und die Anspannung nachließ, fühlte Q, wie seine Hände zitterten. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr tippen._

_Er hörte wie seine Kollegen – die sich in Schichten abgewechselt hatten, um ihn zu unterstützen auf ihn einredeten, verstand aber nicht, was sie sagten, weil alles zu viel wurde.  
Dann berührte ihm jemand am Arm, führte ihn zu einem Sofa, damit er sich hinsetze, zog Q die Brille aus, brachte ihn dazu sich hinzulegen und deckte ihn mit einer Jacke zu._

Q blinzelte erneut. Seine Brille konnte gar nicht so weit weg sein. Er richtete sich auf und ein Jackett rutschte von seiner Schulter. Es war grau und im Nacken sah er das Logo von Tom Ford. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass eine ganz bestimmter Agent in der Nähe war. Sollte er nicht in Brüssel sein? Q kümmerte es nicht.  
„Bond?“  
„Sind Sie schon wach, Q?“ Er blickte in die Richtung von der die ruhige Stimme kam und sah eine Gestalt, die auf einem Stuhl saß. Erkennen konnte er ohne seine Sehhilfe gar nichts.  
„Wach ist der falsche Ausdruck. Haben Sie meine Brille gesehen?“  
„Bitte sehr.“ Bond stand auf reichte ihm die Brille.  
„Danke.“ Q setzte sie auf und sofort erkannte er die Umgebung. Er war noch in seiner Abteilung. In dem Ruheraum, den er sonst nicht benutzte, weil er auch in seinem Büro eine Couch hatte.  
Aber er hatte den Besprechungsraum 2 genutzt, um 006 zu helfen. Dort wo er die größten Bildschirme hatte und auf mehrere Computer gleichzeitig zugreifen konnte.  
„Was ist mit 006?“, war seine nächste Frage.  
„Eine Kugel hat seine linke Schulter zerschmettert, eine weiter hat eine Fleischwunde im rechten Oberschenkel verursacht. Ansonsten hat er noch einige Prellungen.“ Bond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird es überleben, aber noch ist fraglich, ob er seinen linken Arm wieder vernünftig bewegen kann.“  
Damit hatte Q gerechnet nachdem 006 ihm die Verletzung beschrieben hatte. Er wusste auch was das bedeutete.  
Doppelnullen gingen nicht einfach in den Ruhestand. Entweder gaben sie ihr Leben im Dienste ihrer Majestät oder sie wurden bei einem Einsatz so schwer verletzt, dass sie ihren Dienst invalid quittieren mussten. 006 hatte eigentlich Glück gehabt. Den linken Arm nicht mehr voll bewegen zu können, würde seinen Job unmöglich machen, aber er würde noch ein normales Leben führen können. Innendienst war kein so übler Job.  
Q blickte auf seine Uhr. Er hatte eine knappe Stunde geschlafen. Es hatte aber nicht geholfen – seine Gedanken waren immer noch unerträglich langsam und seine Hände zitterten.  
„M hat mich beauftragt, dass ich dafür sorge, dass Sie etwas essen und danach bringe ich Sie zu Ihrer Wohnung, damit Sie dort ausschlafen. Die nächsten zwei Tage haben Sie Urlaub“, teilte ihm Bond ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit.  
„Er hat Sie zu meinem Babysitter ernannt?“, ungläubig sah Q Bond an. „Ja, für die besten Männer vom MI6 nur die besten Babysitter.“ Bond räusperte sich. „Es war eine Meisterleistung, 006 dort lebend heraus zu bekommen. Kommen Sie.“  
Als Q Bond sein Jackett reichte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er war müde und dann war ihm immer kalt.  
„Behalten Sie es“, wehrte Bond ab. „Nicht, dass Sie sich noch eine Erkältung holen.“  
Q errötete. Er fühlte sich so verletzlich, fast schon hilflos. Doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand siegte und er legte sich das Jackett wieder um.  
Er stand auf und stöhnte auf.  
„Was ist?“ Q fühlte Bonds Hand, die ihn stützte.  
„Mein Kopf“, versuchte er zu erklären. Vorsichtig nahm Q die Brille ab, denn das Gestell schien auf einmal eine Tonne zu wiegen. Er seufzte. So schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Aber wann hatte er schon einmal vierzig Stunden am Stück gearbeitet? Ach was, gearbeitet hatte er nur die ersten vier Stunden seiner Schicht, danach hatte er gegen Z gekämpft und ihn auf seinem eigenen Boden besiegt. Nach so einer Schlacht durfte er angeschlagen sein.  
„Was brauchen Sie?“ Bond riss Q aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Zwei Liter zu trinken, einen Hamburger, mein Bett und eine Massage gegen die Verspannungen. Nach zwölf Stunden Schlaf sollte es besser gehen.“ Q massierte seine Nasenwurzel, blinzelte und versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen, nicht richtig sehen zu können.  
„Hier!“ Bond reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche. „Trinken Sie, danach fahre ich Sie nach Hause und unterwegs bekommen Sie Ihren Burger.“  
Q war viel zu müde, deswegen starrte er nur auf die Flasche. In der einen Hand hielt er die Brille, mit der anderen berührte er immer noch sein Gesicht, versuchte den Druck, der von seinem schmerzenden Kopf ausging, auszugleichen. Wie sollte er da die Flasche nehmen?  
Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, nahm Bond ihm die Brille ab und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand. „Trinken Sie!“  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgte Q der Aufforderung, setzte die Flasche an und trank gierig. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen nur gelegentlich einen Schluck Tee getrunken.  
Q hörte erst auf, als die Flasche leer war.  
Er ließ zu, dass Bond sie ihm abnahm, auf den Boden stellte und dann seinen Arm berührte. „Kommen Sie, der Burger wartet.“  
„Meine Brille?“  
„Ich habe sie, keine Sorge, Q, ich passe auf das Schätzchen auf.“  
„Hoffentlich besser, als auf die Ausrüstung, die Sie mir immer kaputt zurück geben.“  
Bond stand nah genug, dass Q das Grinsen sehen konnte.  
„Ich werde darauf aufpassen, wie auf den Firmenwagen, den Sie mir noch nicht gegeben haben.“  
Q schnaubte, widersprach aber nicht. Er ließ zu, dass Bond ihn aus dem Raum und in die Tiefgarage leitete, wo er auf einen unauffälligen Wagen zusteuerte und Q beim Einsteigen half.  
Kaum hatte Q sich hingesetzt, da war er auch schon weggedöst.

Er wachte erst auf, als Bond ihm eine Tüte in die Hand drückte. Der Geruch der davon ausging, verriet, dass es sich um den gewünschten Hamburger handelte.  
Q vergaß all seine Manieren und schlang das Essen herunter. Als er es aufgegessen hatte, war er halbwegs wach. Doch die Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer da, als Bond in eine Tiefgarage fuhr. Q vermutete, dass es die Garage zu seiner Wohnung war.  
So war es auch.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor seiner Wohnungstür und Q suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Schlüssel. Bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er auf seinem Schreibtisch im Hauptquartier lag.  
Er seufzte tief auf. „Ich habe meinen Schlüssel vergessen“, gab er ein wenig verlegen zu.  
Bond zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Darf ich?“  
„Solange Sie die Tür nicht beschädigen.“  
„Was denken Sie von mir?“  
Q wurde von Bond zur Seite geschoben und dann machte der Geheimagent sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Q war zu kurzsichtig, um zu erkennen, was Bond anstellte, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden machte es ‚Klack’ und die Tür ging auf.  
Bond machte das Flurlicht an und zog Q hinein.  
„Gehen Sie jetzt unter die Dusche. Ich kümmere mich um alles andere.“  
Q hatte das Gefühl, dass Bond ihn notfalls unter die Dusche schieben würde, wenn er nicht reagieren würde.  
So nickte er nur und ging duschen.

Das heiße Wasser bewirkte Wunder für seine verspannten Muskeln und die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach. Erst als er merkte, dass ihm wieder die Augen zufielen, drehte Q das Wasser ab.

Er wollte nur noch schlafen, trocknete sich schnell ab und ging nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er sah, dass seine Brille neben einem vollen Wasserglas auf dem Nachtisch lag und war dankbar, dass Bond so vorausschauend war. Q schloss die Augen. Unter einer Bettdecke zu liegen wurde überbewertet.

„Sie sind schon da. Gut, dann drehen Sie sich auf den Bauch und ich massiere Ihnen den Rücken und den Nacken!“  
„Bitte?“ Q schreckte hoch.  
„Sie sagten doch, dass Sie eine Massage gegen die Verspannung benötigen. Und solche Behandlungen gehören zu meinen Spezialitäten.“  
Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht braucht Q nicht zu sehen, er hörte es in Bonds Stimme.  
Q wusste, dass Bonds hohe Erfolgsquote auch daran lag, dass er im Bett einfach nur fantastisch war. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er das Angebot ausschlagen sollte, doch er wusste, dass Bond ihn damit ewig aufziehen würde.  
Und er hatte sich die Massage mehr als nur verdient.  
Gehorsam drehte er sich auf den Bauch und schloss wieder die Augen. „Bitte, verfügen Sie über mich. Ein Massageöl finden Sie im Nachttisch in der mittleren Schublade.“  
Dort befanden sich auch die Kondome, aber Q war es egal, was Bond darüber dachte. Er hoffte nur, dass Bond sie sich nicht zu nah anschaute und merkte, dass der Zehnerpack noch komplett war und das aufgedruckte Datum der Mindesthaltbarkeit fast erreicht war. Dagegen war das Massageöl fast leer.  
Im Gegensatz zum Geheimagenten hatte er nur seinen Job und kein Liebesleben.  
„Gut.“  
Q hörte, dass die Schublade geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, dass die Kappe von der Ölflasche aufgeklappt wurde und dann war ein Moment Ruhe, bis er spürte, dass Bond sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte.  
Warme, glitschige Hände berührten seinen Nacken. Fuhren sanft über jeden einzelnen Muskel, bis sie kräftig, aber nicht zu kräftig die Verspannungen lösten.  
„Gott, ja, tut das gut!“  
Bonds Finger tanzten über seinen Rücken. Q genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon, obwohl einige Griffe fast schon schmerzhaft waren. Aber genau das hielt ihn auch davon ab einzuschlafen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Massage sanfter, die Berührungen wurden sinnlicher, erotischer. Es war die Einladung, sich umzudrehen und sich Bonds kundigen Händen zu überlassen.  
Q stöhnte auf. Er wollte noch einen Augenblick diese göttliche Massage genießen und dann würde er sich weiter verwöhnen lassen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Bond zuerst seine Brust massierte, dann zu seinem Bauch herunter wanderte, um das Handtuch zu lösen und dann... immer weiter driftete er ab in das Reich der Träume und war kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***

Spät am nächsten Vormittag schlug Q die Augen auf, weil er zur Toilette musste. Wirklich wach war er nicht, fischte sich aus Reflex seine Brille vom Nachttisch und stand auf.  
Erst nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, fühlte er sich halbwegs wach, aber seine Erinnerungen vom Vortag waren immer noch ein wenig verschwommen.  
Q wusste, dass Bond ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ins Bett gekommen war und wer ihn ausgezogen hatte.

Als er in die Küche ging, um sich Tee zu kochen, sah er auf der Anrichte seinen Wohnungsschlüssel liegen.  
Den hatte er doch in seinem Büro vergessen? War Bond nach der Massage noch einmal zurückgefahren um den Schlüssel zu holen?  
Die Erinnerung war wieder da. Auch wenn Q nicht wusste, wie Bond ihn unter die Bettdecke bekommen hatte, war er doch sehr froh, dass er eingeschlafen war, bevor er sich umgedreht hatte. Alles andere wäre eine sehr kurzsichtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Wie hätte er anschließend mit Bond arbeiten können? War die Massage überhaupt eine Einladung gewesen? Wäre es zu einem schrecklich peinlichen Moment gekommen, wenn er sich umgedreht hätte? Nein, so war es schon besser gewesen.  
Ein wenig wehmütig trank Q seinen Tee. Es war viel zu lange her, dass er die Nacht in Gesellschaft verbracht hatte. 

Aber er hatte Urlaub. Vielleicht konnte er es diese Nacht ändern.  
Er würde nur noch die Mails von der Arbeit checken und sich später in Londons Nachtleben stürzen.

Doch dazu kam es nicht, nach seinem Frühstück bekam er einen Anruf, dass man seine Hilfe bei einem Einsatz in Moskau benötigte und ihn abholen würde. 

Als es kurz darauf klingelte, war Q überrascht, dass Bond vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte er Bond, verließ seine Wohnung und schloss hinter sich ab. „Sind Sie nicht ein wenig überqualifiziert, um den Fahrdienst zu machen?“  
„Das dachte ich auch, aber Moneypenny war anderer Meinung. Und bevor sie droht, auf mich zu schießen, bin ich lieber gefahren.“  
Q drehte sich um, und sah, dass Bond lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bond in Moneypennys Büro herumgelungert und sarkastische Kommentare von sich gegeben, bis sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Er war selbst oft genug in so einer Situation gewesen und konnte sie zu gut verstehen.  
„Bringen Sie mich auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge: Wie war Brüssel?“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Tiefgarage.  
„Langweilig, zu viele Bürokraten und nicht eine einzige Schießerei. Und ich habe all Ihre Spielzeuge heil zurück gebracht.“  
„Wurde auch langsam einmal Zeit.“ Als sie die Tiefgarage betraten, blieb Q stehen und sah mit welchem Wagen Bond da war. „Wer hat Ihnen dieses Auto gegeben?“ Q konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte ausdrücklich Anweisung hinterlassen, dass der Alpha Romeo unter keinen Umständen einer Doppelnull gegeben werden durfte.  
Bond lächelte nur. „Das war die Bedingung, dass ich den Fahrdienst mache.“  
„Wenn der Alpha auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer hat, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Ihr nächster Einsatz ‚Bürodienst‘ mit dem Schreiben aller noch fälligen Berichte lautet. Und alleine mir schulden Sie noch ungefähr hundert für den Verlust diverser Ausrüstungsgegenstände!“  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein!“, versprach Bond, aber sein Grinsen sagte das Gegenteil.  
Innerlich seufzend stieg Q ein und sah, wie Bond das Lenkrad liebkoste. Das Auto würde er so schnell nicht zurückbekommen. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Vertretung den Mut gehabt hatte, von Bond eine Unterschrift zu verlangen, damit man den Verlust auf das Schadenskonto des Agenten buchen konnte.  
Er schnallte sich an und Bond fuhr los.  
Statt auf die Umgebung, konzentrierte Q sich auf den Mann neben ihn. Sah das Lächeln auf dessen Lippen und wie ruhig und gelassen er das Auto durch den Verkehr manövrierte.  
Q wurde bewusst, dass ihn Londons Nachtleben und der mögliche One-Night-Stand nicht wichtig für ihn war. Er bedauerte noch nicht einmal, dass seine Abendgestaltung nicht statt finden würde. Einfach weil es nicht halb so abenteuerlich wie seine Arbeit war.  
Und seine Kollegen… Q starrte erneut auf Bonds Hände. Erinnerte sich, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, von ihm massiert zu werden. Diese Intensität konnte keine flüchtige Bekanntschaft erreichen.  
Bond war dafür bekannt, dass er diverse Büroaffären gehabt hatte, genauso gut wusste jeder, dass er sie schnell beendete, aber anschließend auch keine Probleme hatte, mit seinen Ex zu arbeiten. Vielleicht war sein Beschützerinstinkt anschließend ausgeprägter, aber das hatte noch niemand bestätigen können.  
All das würde Q entgegenkommen, da er selbst weder die Zeit, noch die Energie für eine Beziehung hatte. Nur das Bedürfnis, eine Nacht nicht alleine zu verbringen. Am besten mit jemanden, vor dem er sich nicht verstellen musste. Q merkte, dass er schon viel zu lange schwieg und auf Bonds Hände starrte. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
„So schweigsam?“ Bond war wirklich viel zu aufmerksam.  
„Ich mache mir wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Gedanken“, gab Q zu.  
„Worüber?“  
„Ob Sie mich heute nach Hause bringen und wie ich Sie davon überzeugen kann, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen?“ Früher wäre er nervös gewesen, aber nach Beirut konnte ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass ich so leicht zu haben bin?“ Bond lächelte und Q wusste, dass die Entscheidung schon zu seinen Gunsten gefallen war.  
Sie waren angekommen und fuhren in die Tiefgarage.  
„Leicht?“ Q war überhaupt nicht ironisch. „Sie fahren den Alpha Romeo. Was wollen Sie noch?“  
Bond parkte perfekt ein, schaltete den Motor aus und dann blickte er seinen Sitznachbarn an. Q konnte es nur als intensive Musterung bezeichnen. Nicht negativ, aber es war schwierig den Blick zu erwidern. Da er nicht vorhatte klein bei zu geben und Bond ansah, dauerte die Musterung eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, doch dann erreichte das Lächeln um die Lippen auch Bonds Augen „Ein gutes Abendessen vorher und dass Sie zu einer vernünftigen Uhrzeit Feierabend machen.“  
Q lächelte. „Sind Sie dann auch noch mein Babysitter?“  
„Nein, aber Sie werden eine lange Nacht vor sich haben. Ich hole Sie um fünf ab.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieg Bond aus, schloss leise die Tür und ging zum Aufzug.  
Bevor Q seine Kinnlade eingesammelt hatte und ihm folgen konnte, war er verschwunden.

Ende


End file.
